Ghidorah vs. Gyaos
File:King_Ghidorah_vs._Gyaos.png|thumb|400px File:Dd0oyyh-32357507-a358-4e34-af3a-4623d5d04c01.jpg|thumb|400px File:Godzilla_vs_gamera_2_by_simbiothero_dc6qv36-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px dcie8p1-6eb44a09-a84f-4296-b24e-222ecdf6cdcb.jpg File:Dczuubs-d33719dd-a916-429c-b929-7adc40b88cf7.png|thumb|400px File:Dcqfpzd-0d750cf7-282b-412c-a718-49d887540237.jpg|thumb|400px File:Dcl6i9d-a97c3e0d-7bad-4357-8671-09b155cafc37.jpg|thumb|400px File:King_ghidorah_vs_gyaos_by_omnicidalclown1992_dchyoy3-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px File:Dd2rmp8-9b86b6ef-1644-4818-a43f-038877f168b7.png|thumb|400px File:King_ghidorah_vs_gyaos_by_jasonpictures_dcquru1-fullview.jpg|thumb|400px Ghidorah vs. Gyaos is a What-If? episode of Death Battle between King Ghidorah from the Godzilla franchise and Gyaos from the Gamera franchise. ''Description: Wiz: The arch-enemy, even the most famous of kaiju can have one. '''Boomstick: And sometimes they're just plain cheap, like Ghidorah, the king of terror.' Wiz: And Gyaos, the shadow of evil. We already talked how ordinary Godzilla and Gamera attacks counter each other, so to save time we're giving attacks they're most comfortable using. Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! ''KING GHIDORAH: Wiz: The year was 1964, and a strange meteor came from the planet Venus. As Japanese scientists attempted to try to figure out the origins of the asteroid, something was awakened. *Ghidorah roars* '''Boomstick: King Ghidorah, the ruthless three-headed dragon from space!' Wiz: Living in the vacuum of space, King Ghidorah's height typically varies, but he currently stands at 521 feet tall and weigh 141,056 tons, making him a force to be reckoned with- Boomstick: -Wait, how is this fight as fair as possible again?-''' Wiz: -However, for this battle, we will be trying to make this fight as fair as possible by shrinking King Ghidorah to one of his smaller heights, being 328 feet. '''Boomstick: Wait, that's SMALL for him!? Sweet Jesus, this guy is big! Wiz: No doubt. Anyway, King Ghidorah does indeed live in space, but he is a planet conqueror, meaning he travels to other planets and takes over them, killing anything living on that planet. Boomstick: That is, until he made it to Earth, where (to make a long story short) he was defeated by Godzilla, Mothra, and Rodan. Wiz: However, this is not the last Earth would see/hear of the False King. Boomstick: Yeah, for some reason, King Ghidorah chose Godzilla as his main opponent, and has been fighting him for over 60 years. Wiz: King Ghidorah's physical appearance alone can make anyone run for dear life. Boomstick: King Ghidorah is the exact equivalent to my ex-wife!? Awesome! Wiz: Um... sure. However, King Ghidorah doesn't simply walk past his enemies. No, he will absolutely destroy them. Boomstick: His strength is insane! He can easily lift and throw his enemies like rag dolls! Wiz: He channels this strength through his three heads for more devastating attacks. Such as his wings, which he uses to fly into space with. They also allow him to create hurricanes so powerful, they can destroy buildings both large and small. Boomstick: But when he's really bored, he'll bust out his signature move: his triple Gravity beams, which he can fire from each of his heads! Wiz: King Ghidorah has the same regenerative powers as Godzilla. This is all thanks to his golden scales, which can deflect any physical attacks, as well as beam attacks, like Godzilla's atomic breath. Boomstick: Damn! King Ghidorah eventually became friends with the alien cyborg Gigan, and made several attempts to conquer Earth. Even after he was killed by Big G himself, he was rebuilt and became the cyborg known as Mecha-King Ghidorah. Wiz: But despite having back-up, King Ghidorah's not invincible. His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking while he's on the ground, and despite having three brains with independent thought (one for each head), he's pretty darn clumsy. He once lost a fight to Mothra Leo, and has died on four separate occasions. Boomstick: But what he gains definitely outweighs his mistakes. There's a reason he's called the Demon of the Galaxy! *Ghidorah roars* ''GYAOS: Wiz: The year was 1967, the space race between the United States and the Soviet Union was at a standstill, but no one anticipated the bio-engineered terror hidden in the mountains. Eons ago, the people of Atlantis discovered how to construct life and foolishly decided to test their boundaries. '''Boomstick: In order to stack up to their enemies the emperor of Atlantis came up with a plan so crazy, it just might work.' Wiz: Let's create bio-engineered birds. Boomstick: That guy's my fucking hero! Wiz: Thus, Gyaos was brought into the world. However shortly after they were created, Gyaos began to wreak havoc and destroyed the atlantean civilization. Boomstick: Who ever thought of a bird as a weapon is beyond me, but who cares? Gyaos has had many different heights over the years, but today, he will stand at his tallest height of 289 feet. His weapons include large wings, three sharp talons and a laser that can cut through steel. Ooookkkay... Wiz: Technically, that laser is actually a high-powered screech that can go up to 3 million hertz. The loudest creature in the real world is the cicada, which surpasses even a loud mosquito. Boomstick: But there was one minor detail those scientists left out. Long exposure to light can shrivel up Gyaos' skin, and can even kill him. Wiz: Fortunately, he can easily block the sun with a yellow fog from under his wings. Boomstick: What the fuck is this!? Wiz: Atlantean technology, Boomstick. Boomstick: With that in mind, Gyaos also has a few other forms. A powerful, 289-foot tall breed known as Hyper Gyaos, a 197-foot tall galaxy traveling one called space Gyaos, and his 279-foot tall ultimate form: Super Gyaos. Wiz: Super Gyaos is so powerful, he can fight on par with Gamera, who the atlanteans SPECIFICALLY created to defeat the Gyaos. Boomstick: Maybe they should have thought about that when they created GIANT FUCKING KILLER BIRDS!! Wiz: Speaking of which, Gyaos has shown to be very dangerous. He is one of the few monsters to cut through Gamera's thick shell, and can easily fly as fast as him. This would mean Gyaos can fly at Mach 3 speeds. However, should Gyaos get hit by Gamera's plasma fire, it would instantly destroy him. Boomstick: And even though he can grow back his limbs in a matter of seconds, if his head gets blown off, it'd be game over. I want to regrow my arm... Wiz: Don't do it! Boomstick (muttering): Killjoy. *Gyaos roars* ''BATTLE A city is shown as a man walks with his daughter. Suddenly the sky turns dark and everyone stops in fear. Business man: Ghidorah! Everyone runs in terror as Ghidorah effortlessly destroys a military chopper. Everyone tries going into a military base but find that Gyaos had already destroyed it. The two kaiju exchange roars and stare each other down. File:Dckzs7h-e7092a6c-6d3f-4acf-8191-47d5e40e5fa0.jpg|thumb|500px File:Dcl9o7m-94883a41-7065-43eb-9720-1d9dab8cfd32.jpg|thumb|400px Gyaos lifts a building and hurls it at Ghidorah, who shrugs it off easily. Gyaos then uses his sonic beam and cuts Ghidorah's skin. Ghidorah grabs Gyaos with one of his heads and tosses him onto the ground. The three-headed dragon then uses his triple gravity beams and causes a massive fire in the city. However, Gyaos manages to extinguish the flames with his fog attack and pummels Ghidorah with his own wings. Ghidorah shrugs off the annoying attacks and strikes Gyaos to the ground with his two tails. Ghidorah's left head then fires it's gravity beam and destroys Gyaos right leg. Gyaos picks himself up, stands on his good leg and regrows his destroyed limb. Ghidorah's middle head tilts in confusion as Gyaos flies away to a different location. Ghidorah looks for the bird creature, only for Gyaos to appear from behind and slash at the back of his head. Ghidorah, briefly bleeding, fires his gravity beams at Gyaos, missing each time. Gyaos then grabs Ghidorah and takes him into the air. Ghidorah tries in vain to fire his gravity beams, but Gyaos drops the dragon onto the city. Gyaos then adds insult to injury by firing his sonic beam at Ghidorah's back, causing him to bleed. Gyaos then flies down to check his opponent only for the three headed monster to unexpectedly bite off a large chunk of Gyaos' wing. Gyaos, realizing he is not powerful enough to defeat Ghidorah, transforms into super Gyaos and attacks Ghidorah's abdomen, causing him to bleed profusely. Gyaos then tries using his sonic beam on Ghidorah to finish him once and for all. Ghidorah, seeing the incoming threat, uses his wings to create a hurricane that blasts Gyaos backwards. Gyaos slams his back into a skyscraper and Ghidorah grabs ahold of the shadow of evil. Ghidorah's middle head charges a powerful gravity beam which blows Gyaos' head off. Ghidorah's left and right heads drop Gyaos' corpse on the ground and roars in victory. Ghidorah then stops as he hears a very familiar roar in the distance. He then flies away so he could finally defeat his arch-enemy: Godzilla. 'K.O!' '''Boombstick: Holy shit, that was awesome!' Wiz: Gyaos might have held a speed advantage, but Ghidorah definitely outclassed him in everything else. He had more defense and offense on his side. Being almost ten times heavier, Ghidorah's size and strength surmounted Gyaos. Each time Gyaos did get the upper hand, Ghidorah used his past experiences with Godzilla and Rodan to counter and compensate. Boomstick: In addition, Ghidorah has dealt with creatures just as strong if not stronger than Gyaos. Such as one time when he fought against Godzilla's most deadliest rival, Destoroyah. Wiz: But most importantly, Ghidorah's scales can easily deflect any attack, whether it be physical or not. Boomstick: Even when we remove their beams, Ghidorah will always be at the top due to his size, strength and armor. Gyaos just couldn't keep ahead. Wiz: The winner is King Ghidorah. ''Trivia'' *This death battle takes place two years after Godzilla vs Gamera. *Although he is shown bleeding, Ghidorah almost always seems to be perfectly fine when attacking Gyaos. Whether this was a mistake or not is unknown. *The way Gyaos regrows his leg is a strong reference to when Freddy Krueger regrows his arms in the crossover slasher film Freddy vs Jason. *Throughout the entire battle, King Ghidorah is mainly called Ghidorah until Wiz announces him as the winner. *This is the second Toho vs Kadokawa death battle and the second one in which a Toho monster emerges victoriously. *Mecha-Ghidorah wasn't in the fight as sending the futuristic dragon would make the fight feel one-sided. Who did you think would win? Ghidorah Gyaos Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Godzilla vs Gamera' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Zillatamer1995 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015